Forgive and Forget
by AlexandraRock
Summary: James is giving up. Lily is confused. Sirius is a criminal mastermind. Remus is out of the hospital wing. Don't worry, all thats well, ends well. 7th year. Fluffy. R


Hey guys! This was my first fic ever, and for some reason it got cut off. But now I've re-written it and I really look forward to your reviews:D

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns it, not me, no matter what goes on in my dreams. The song is Forgive and Forget by The Get Up Kids, I changed a few words though.**

**

* * *

**

All he saw was her face, everywhere he went.

"Prongs, mate, what's wrong?"

_Lily's Head? In Sirius' Body? What the hell is wrong with me? _

"Mate?" Sirius looked at James as though he had gone crazy. James awoke from his daydream and drew his attention back to Sirius.

"Sorry. I was just thinking."

"Huh. Seems it's all you've been doing lately." Muttered Sirius.

"What?"

"Nothing, lets just go to dinner ok?"

"Sure, Pads. I'm sorry." James said quite uneasily.

Sirius felt sorry for his friend. He was so "head over heals" for Lily Evans, that he was almost loosing it, if he had not lost it already.

He felt that there was no more he could do to help his poor friend. He wished there was though. He and Remus, had tried everything in their power to get them together. Romantic letters from James to her, locking them in a broom closet for four hours, even helping James change so that maybe he could impress Lily and many other crime-mastermind-plans. Still, all they seemed to do was fight.

Of course, James didn't want to fight Lily, but his temper was bad. Any evil comment could get him mad. "Problems with his inflated ego", as Lily would kindly put it.

Sirius just had to set them up, or he was the one who was going to be mad.

As they were reaching the Great Hall, a wonderful thought came to Sirius' mind.

"James?"

"Yes?" He looked at him.

"Look. I have the solution to all of your problems." James made a face, but Sirius took it as a sign to go on. "I can't stand your 'obliviousness' to the world because of Lily anymore. I'm gonna make this girl fall in love with you, even if it's the last thing I do!"

"Whoa, why this all of a sudden?" James was surprised with Sirius' abruptness and the boy in question just gave him an exasperated look. "Padfoot, I appreciate your help but you know it's useless. Lily's never going to even look my way."

"Bad thoughts attract bad things Jamsie-boy." Sirius pulled on his sleeve "Now come with me!"

"Sirius, Stop!" But Sirius played deaf. He was not about to let his friend die in this sick misery. He led James into the 7th Floor and after many and turns they got in front of a huge oak door. Sirius dragged James into the empty room. James took a look at it. Why had he never seen this before?

It was Amazing.

He'd never seen a place as beautiful as this room. As he entered it, he noticed the floor was made out of glass and under it; everything was black except for the millions of stars that formed those constellations he loved to look at every Saturday night in the Astronomy Tower. It was as if he were in space, living it. The walls, were non-existant. It was an alternative, cosmic colorful surrounding, with so many colors, it felt like he was being engulfed by a rainbow. The temperature in the room was warm, and it gave him a good, fuzzy feeling.

"How did you find this room and why did you not tell us?" asked James with indignation "I thought it was Mauraders' code, that all passages and pranking secrets discovered by one, should be revealed to all."

"Correction my friend. It's neither a passage nor prank secret; it's an Arabella/Sirius secret, which I'm generous enough to share with you, for yours and Lily's sake."

"Arabella/Sirius? Finally honoring your name huh?

"Just shut the hell up Prongs, don't try to get away from the matter in hand, A.K.A. You and Evans" James huffed, but Sirius ignored it and kept talking "Now here's the plan..."

* * *

"Hey Evans… lovely day isn't it?""It would be, Black, if it wasn't raining and the sun was shining instead." Said Lily sarcastically. 

"Oh Lily-Flower, you wound me!" he put a hand over his heart "There's no need for this bad behavior." Lily glared at him when he said the nickname, but as usual, he ignored it. "Now, now! You should get going. If I am correct, it's almost time for your rounds isn't it?"

"Oh my bloody…!" Lily cut herself short and looked at Sirius with wide eyes.

He just laughed and said "Yes! That's just the term I was looking for, thank you!" Then he became serious **(A/N: yeah yeah, you heard it like a thousand times. Sorry folks, but no pun intended) "**I do believe James told me something about waiting for you on the 7th Floor corridor. You know, he seemed pretty happy about you finally agreeing on doing the rounds with him." Sirius smirked as a deep crimson blush appeared in Lily's cheeks.

Then, as if his smirk had pulled her back into reality, she squealed, realizing she was late. And with that, she ran off to the 7th Floor.

_Oh God! Please tell me Sirius didn't notice that blush on my cheeks! _

_What did you want? He was talking about James' "besotness" with you…_

"_Besotness"? That's not even a word!_

_Hey don't get off the subject here. We were thinking about James remember?_

_What about him? There's nothing special about that prat, why would I want to think about him?_

_Well, first off, you've been completely smitten with him ever since he became Head Boy. And secondly, whenever, since then, aren't you thinking about him?_

_Hey! I don't think about him all the time… And I'm not smitten with him! I just happen to have an itsy, bitsy, tiny crush on him…_

_You're thinking about him now… and correction, it's MAJOR crush!_

_No, it isn't! I don't like him!_

_Yes you do! And a lot, there's no use denying it…._

_Just shut up! We're here._

Lily decided to cut off her mental conversation with herself when she reached the 7th Floor. When she arrived, she was surprised to see Remus waiting for her at the top of the stairs.

"Hi Remus, what are you doing here? I thought you were still on the hospital wing." It was Full Moon that week and Lily knew about his condition. Being smart as she was, she'd figured it out in 4th year and let nothing of what she thought of him change. Remus was very grateful for having such a good friend, and was hoping, for James' sake, that this evening worked out just as planned.

"Well, Madam Pomfrey let me out sooner." He made a pause "Anyways, I'm here to escort you to your destiny. Please follow me milady."

"What is going on Remus?" Said Lily as he pulled her into a long dark corridor, that was lightened only by very dim candles.

"Don't worry you'll figure out soon enough."

She was starting to get worried, but forgot about it as soon as they got in front of a great oak door with beautiful drawings of fairies and flowers carved on it.

"What is this place Remus?" He didn't answer though, he just opened the door and pushed Lily inside. The girl started to panic. _Has he gone mad?_ _What does he want?_

But those thoughts were also washed away, as she took in her surroundings. She didn't understand. The room was completely dark, except for a dim candle that stood on a wooden table. _Where am I?_

Suddenly, a tune started playing, and someone began to sing the lyrics to the song.

**I think I've waited long enough.  
Our world was once forget-me-nots  
And now I wait another year.  
Now I wait another year. I need you here.  
I think I've heard this one before,  
But it's not you walking through my door.  
And now I wait another year.  
Now I wait another year. I need you here.  
I need you here. I need you here. I need you here.  
Don't bother it now, Let sleepers lie.  
Bygones have all gone by.  
Forgot what we fought about, Hard as I might,  
Don't have the will to fight.  
Forgive & forget whatever was said  
Because we're growing up by the hour.  
I never would let It go on like it did:  
All good things have endings.  
Forgive & forget whatever was said  
All good things have endings.  
Don't bother it now, Let sleepers lie.  
Bygones have all gone by.  
Forgot what we fought about, Hard as I might,  
Don't have the will to fight.  
Don't bother it now, Let sleepers lie.  
Bygones have all gone by.  
Forgot what we fought for, Hard as I might,  
Don't have the will to fight.**

Lily realized the meaning of those words and who was singing it to her.

All of a sudden, the lights were on, and, only to confirm her thoughts, there was James standing on a glass floor surrounded by amazing cosmic colors that replaced the walls of the room. If Lily hadn't been so dumbstruck on James' declaration, she would've been amazed with the spectacular view around her.

James locked eyes with her and said:

"This is my last shot at making you realize that I love you. After this, you no longer have to worry about me annoying you, because I can no longer go on with you hating me so much. I can't stand looking at you and knowing you'll never be with me. But Lily, you have to know, I will always be there. Waiting for you. I really do love you Lily. Always have. And if you ask me why, I have to say, you're constantly giving me reasons. Everything about you makes me love you. And I know it's real, because even when you screw up, I love it. I know it's weird, but it's the way I love you. When your flaws speak louder than your perfections, and you shout at me, sometimes for no reason at all. At the end of the day, I'm still as in love with you as when I woke up. I hope you believe it now Lily. I'm not going to say anything, I'm not going to try and persuade you. I just want you to know and I want to know that you believe me."

He looked at Lily, allowing himself to hope for a moment, but she remained silent. "I'll leave you alone now." He said.

James went for the door but stopped dead in his tracks, when a very soft touch came in contact with his skin. He turned around.

"It's just like you isn't it James? Jumping to conclusions. Well, for your information, _I_ hope _you_ know that the feeling is mutual. It maybe hard to believe but, it's exactly what you said. Everyone of your flaws, make me love you even more, and you didn't even need to change. I'm in love with you, the way you are."

James wondered if he had gone deaf and by some spell, had started hearing only what he wanted to hear. He was mobilized, just standing there looking into Lily's big green orbs.

Whatever was going on in his head though, turned blank when Lily's soft, strawberry, lips came in contact with his.

And as they deepened the kiss, all James could think of, was that Sirius was going to have a harder time than before, in grasping his attention NOW.

* * *

That's it. I hope you liked it.

xoxo's  
Alexandra


End file.
